Of Eggnog and Mistletow
by Envy911
Summary: Kidd has a nice little Christmas party and all the supernovas are invited. Thing go great for a while but enough eggnog can make even Eustass Kidd do things he might regret.


A/N: This is a birthday present for the Kingofqueens25 from DA (ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US on this site). Also, is my Christmas story for the year. So enjoy and please review/critique.

---

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea?" Killer asked as he hung another shining glass orb on the large tree that had taken up residence on the deck of the Kidd Pirates' ship.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kidd replied fiddling with the lights and trying to decide on a flashing pattern that wasn't seizer causing but still eye catching. Killer sighed and continued hanging ornaments on the tree. He had been part of the crew long enough to know that for some reason his captain got very into the holidays. Other than Halloween, Christmas was the worst. The whole ship smelt like eggnog and pine trees; there were large red bows all over the deck, garland wrapped around the railings and up the mast. The kitchen seemed to have been taken over by candy canes, sugar cookies, gingerbread, and eggnog. There was lots of eggnog—which in turn did explain why Kidd was in such a good mood most of the time since he drank about six glasses of the stuff a day, and spiked it with nearly a bottle and a half of rum.

The crown jewel though had to be the fifteen foot pine tree that had been erected on the deck near the bow of the ship. It was covered in flashing lights, tinsel, ornaments, popcorn string, and candy canes. All this in preparation for the Christmas party Kidd had insisted they through. The other supernovas and any other pirates brave enough to board the Kidd pirates' ship would be there.

"Well Sir, I'm just not so sure it is a good idea to invite so many other pirates onto our ship," Killer said as he picked pieces of tinsel out of his hair.

"Don't worry about that, now finish decorating the tree alright," Kidd said as he picked up his empty cup from the rail of the ship.

"And where are you going?" the masked mercenary asked as he watched his captain head for the galley.

"To get another glass of eggnog." Killer shook his head and put another candy cane on the tree.

"I really hope you don't get drunk tonight and do something stupid," he said as the captain got to the galley door.

"Don't worry about me Killer, I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say Sir," Killer replied with a sigh. "Whatever you say."

---

Eight thirty and the party had started. The sun had set about an hour earlier and the ship was illuminated by hundreds of colored lights and lanterns. A buffet table had been set up on the deck and was covered in delectable looking dishes; a large bowl of eggnog sat in the center of it. Christmas music was playing in the background. All of the supernovas—with the exceptions of Urouge and Bege—had shown up and were enjoying themselves; along with dozens of other pirates, most of whom Kidd didn't know.

Apoo was playing along with the Christmas and had quite the little audience by one of the railings. Drake and Hawkins were mingling and talking; thought they never seemed to be far from each other. Straw hat and Bonny seemed to be glued together. Only for the fact that they were always trying to steal food from one another, and were either in the galley bothering the chef or at the buffet. Luffy's second in command was much calmer that his caption; Zoro spending most of his time hanging out by the buffet for the purpose of the eggnog. While Trafalgar Law seemed to be quite the social butterfly; talking to everyone, laughing with people. Everyone except his graces host and that annoyed Kidd somewhat.

By the time Law finely made his way over to him the red head was already on his fourth cup of eggnog—not counting the three he'd had before the party started. "Lovely get together Mr. Eustass." He commented casually tipping his glass to his fellow captain. Kidd mimicked the motion with his glass and then downed what was left of his eggnog. "You seem to enjoy that stuff," Law commented as he watched Kidd refill his glass.

"Very much, but I do think this batch needs more rum," he responded before taking a sip. He wasn't worried about becoming drunk; his tolerance for alcohol was rather high and as long as he kept track of how much he drank there wouldn't be a problem. Law was about to say something else when a small commotion came from the galley.

Mistletoe had been hung in the door way, and Bonny was yelling at the Straw hats' cook. The blond had been trying to catch the women under it all night. Guess Bonny wasn't very into the holiday tradition. "Stop being an idiot and get in there and make me more food!" she was screaming as she punched the man in the stomach and shoved him back into the kitchen.

Law and Kidd laughed together and watched as the pink haired woman followed Sanji into the kitchen, still yelling at him for more food.

---

Eleven o'clock and the crowd had started to thin, but the guests that remained were still having a great time. Currently several people were trying to coax Luffy down from the Christmas tree. The Straw hat captain had started eating the popcorn string and candy canes, and was now about halfway up the fifteen foot tree. The redheaded woman from his crew was yelling and throwing things at him, while Zoro yelled at her for yelling at him. Apoo had gone from playing along with the Christmas music to playing a techno style that seemed more fitting for a club or rave than a Christmas party; though many people were enjoying it and had started dancing.

"Great party Mr. Eustass," Law commented standing next the fire haired captain who was watching them try to get Luffy out of the tree.

"Thanks," Kidd said in a voice that was slightly more cheerful than his normal tone. Trafalgar looked at the other man carefully. "What!?"Eustass said not liking the way he was being eyed.

"How many eggnogs have you had?"

"Like…twelve. No wait…fourteen? I lost count," Kidd sighed leaning back against the rail of the ship; tipping his head backward and looking down at the water below, obviously not aware of how far he was actually leaning over the edge. Law lurched forward and grabbed the other captain's coat before he tumbled over the edge of the ship and into the water below.

"You're drunk Kidd. You should get to bed before you do something stupid," he pulled Eustass away from the rail and headed for the galley to lead him down stairs. Kidd protested fiercely, saying he wanted to see what was going to happen to his tree and that he wasn't drunk. "The tree will be fine and yes Kidd you are very drunk."

"Killer!" Kidd called as they passed the other man. "Trafalgar is kidnapping me!" In his slurred state the other supernova's name came out as a drunken mixture of syllables that was hardly recognizable. "Throw him over board for me."

Killer just looked at his captain, then at Law. "He drunk?" Law nodded. "His room is below deck, last room at the end of the main hall." Again Law nodded and started dragging the not so happy Kidd away.

"Dimmit Killer! You're no help…" Eustass went limp as Law started to drag him toward the galley, not willing to cooperate.

"Gah, Kidd would you please walk on your own," Trafalgar complained stopping in the doorway to the galley and letting go of the other man. Not expecting this Kidd fell to the ground in a heap of dead weight.

"No, I can't," Eustass stating crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm drunk remember? That means…" He trailed off as he looked up at the other captain, a thin smile spreading over his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Law asked slightly unnerved. Kidd didn't answer him instead he hoisted himself up from the floor. Taking a moment to get reoriented from the sudden change in position he then turned to the other supernova. "What?" Law asked again confused as to why the other captain was looking at him the way he was. Kidd's smile widened into a grin as he came closer to the other man; putting one hand on Trafalgar's shoulder and pointing up with the other. Law looked up, his eyes widening as he immediately spotted the mistletoe hanging there. How could he have forgotten about it? He had spent quite a bit of time earlier trying to avoid getting dragged under it by drunk or crazy girls that wanted to make out with him.

"Great-" The sighed word barley made it past his lips before Kidd's mouth was on his. Black painted lips moving against his, smearing the makeup over his own tan ones. It wasn't just a peck or a slow soft kiss; no, it was wet and harsh. Tongue invading Law's mouth and hands moving to the back of his head and his waist. From somewhere in the background Trafalgar heard someone give a wolf whistle, apparently having spotted them. He also heard the embarrassed cry of 'captain!' from Killer. Shrugging his shoulders Law went along with it, after all when in Rome.

Pressing into the other man he moved his lips over Kidd's. Pushing his tongue against the red heads and forcing it back into his mouth. The battle continued inside Kidd's mouth; which tasted strongly of rum and eggnog—not that, that was all too surprising. Law rested his hands on Eustass's shoulders and put more force into the kiss. At his Kidd growled and moved his hand from Law's waist to his ass. Squeezing it firmly and moving down to touch more intimate places between Trafalgar's legs. That Law decided was far enough. Pulling away from Kidd, he removed the other man's hands form his body and pushed ham away to a safe, less personal distance. Eustass pouted and leaned against the door frame, muttering things under his breath about having his fun ruined.

Law ignored him and turned to look at all the people that were watching them; which was just about everyone. Even Luffy's attention had been drawn away from the popcorn and candy canes and was staring at them. Law gave a shy smile and laughed, he was sure he looked like an idiot. Black lipstick was no doubt smeared across his mouth and he could feel himself blushing despite his best efforts not to. Clearing his throat he regained his composer and gave them his normal indifferent look.

"Hope you enjoyed that. 'Cuz you're not ever gonna see it again," With that he turned back around and grabbed Kidd, finely dragging him into the galley and below deck. Kidd came along more willingly this time; seeming to be subdued by the intimate encounter. But he was still drunk and didn't last long. Law quickly learned on the short trip to the captain's room that he had a very short attention span when drunk. One moment he was calm then he was blabbing about something that made no sense what so ever, then calm again, then trying to seduce Law; all of this in the course of only three minutes.

Finely reaching Kidd's room Law opened the door and pushed him inside."Just go to bed so I can leave," Law sighed as Eustass walked over to his bed and lay down. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be…" Law mused turning to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Kidd called sitting up and looking at Law. "You can't leave." Getting up he made his way over to the other supernova and pulled him toward the bed. "Come to bed with me." Law was starting to get annoyed now, but before he had time to voice this he was being pulled down onto the large, over stuffed, extremely soft bed.

"Eustass, I need to go," he said in the kind of tone you would use to talk to a disobedient child. Kidd ignored him and just cuddled up on top of him. Law gave a heavy sigh. He wanted to just push the other man off, get up and leave but… But Kidd was warm and laying on him in a way that made the extra weight welcome. And he smelt like seawater and pine trees; an odd combination that was oddly alluring. And his soft red hair was tickling him under his chin in an intimate, calming way. And his thick furred coat made a nice comforter.

'Just for a little bit,' Trafalgar thought. 'What's the harm in resting my eyes for ten minutes? Just a short rest…' By the time he had decided to stay Kidd was already snoring lightly on top of him. And it wasn't long before Law followed behind him and fell asleep himself.

---

Law woke up with a start some time later to a sharp pain in his back side. Bolting upright he looked around and it took him a second to remember where he was. Glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall he huffed in irritation. It was nearly four in the morning. "So much for just ten minutes…" he muttered to himself. Shifting he was once again greeted with a sharp pain to his rear. Reaching under him, he yanked Kidd's coat out from under him. Apparently Kidd had slipped out of it sometime while they were sleeping and it had gotten turned around and waded up on itself; one of the shoulder spikes had kindly found its way under Law and had been stabbing him in the ass.

Looking over at Kidd, Law just had to smile. Not one of his conniving smiles but a genuine one. The other pirate just looked so human, so vulnerable. Eustass was on the other edge of the bed, and nearly falling off it. His right arm and leg were dangling over the edge and his face was buried in a pillow. Law chuckled lightly and prodded him with his foot. Kidd groaned and rolled over to face Law, propping himself up on one of his elbows. Law grinned at the sight of a bed tussled Eustass Kidd. His goggles had slipped down on his forehead and one lens was covering one of his eyes. The generous amount of hairspray he used had worn off for the most part and his vibrant red locks hung around his face.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a groggy, horse voice.

"You got drunk last night, and when I brought you down here to put you to bed you insisted that I stay," Law explained.

"Shit I was drunk? Did I do anything stupid or make an ass out of myself?"

"No, not unless you count open mouth kissing me under the mistletoe in front of everyone," Law stated with a grin. Kidd groaned again and flopped back down on the bed, burying his face in a pillow again.

"What time is it?" He mumbled in to the cloth. Law told him the time and he made a very unhappy sound it to the pillow. "You should leave," he said sitting up again. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he got up and stretched.

"You know," Law said standing up as well. "It wasn't that bad. Killer didn't seem too happy about it but it wasn't bad." Kidd snorted and opened the door heading out into the hall and up toward the deck. He fixed hi goggles and yawned, he was still damn tired and his head was started to throb slightly. Opening the door that leads from the galley to the deck he paused. It was a beautiful night.

Stars were twinkling all over the sky; not a cloud in sight. The only artificial light that remained was from the tree on the deck that had remained turned on. The night air was icy and still, and smelt of snow. A light fog hung just above the water around the ship and almost glowed with the light from the almost full moon. No sound but the soft lapping of waves against the ship; no birds, no people. It was the picturesque winter night.

The bare skin of Kidd's chest prickled with goose skin for the cold night air but he didn't really notice, being to busy admiring the beauty around him. He nearly jumped when hands touched his shoulders and pulled him back into a warm body. Looking over his shoulder he saw Law's smiling face. The other captain jerked his head up slightly. Kidd glanced above them; the mistletoe.

"Guess it's my turn this time," Law whispered in Kidd's ear. Turning the other man around he pulled him in and pressed him mouth softly to his. Kidd was slightly stiff at first but then relaxed into it. Wrapping his arms around Trafalgar and kissing him back. It wasn't rushed and deep like it had been earlier; it was slower more intimate, not corrupt by the influence of alcohol.

Mouths move against one another, tongues gently caressing each other. Hands holding tightly to the bodies they were exploring. Small pleasured sounds escaped from both men and sounded exceedingly loud in the cold, silence of the night. They didn't part for a long time, clinging to the last bits of oxygen in their bodies; knowing that once they parted the moment would pass and the close intimacy would be gone. After several minutes the burning in their lungs got to them and they parted, sucking in deep gulps of air. The still held each other simply breathing and looking into one another's eyes.

Then somewhere far of in the distance the loud cawing of a sea bird broke the beautiful silence of night; along with the tender moment they had just shared. Law let go of Kidd and the other captain did the same. For a moment they just stood there in the cold watching each other, not really sure what was supposed to happen next. Then Law cleared his throat and stepped around Kidd and out onto the deck.

"Thank you for inviting me to your party Mr. Eustass," He said smiling. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he turned and started walking toward the ramp that would lead him from the ship to the dock. "I will be sure to attend next year as well."

"I would like that," Kidd stated simply. Law was about to step onto the ramp when Kidd came up behind him. Hugging the other man from behind he kissed his neck and whispered in his year. "Merry Christmas Law." Then he stepped away from the other man and headed back toward the galley.

Law smiled and looked over his shoulder at the other pirate's receding back. "Merry Christmas Kidd," he murmured into the quiet night air, then continued on his way down the ramp and off toward his own ship.

---

A/N: There you go HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANI!!


End file.
